Save Your Smiles For Me
by MaxMizuhara
Summary: Sequel to A Secert Worth Keeping You do NOT have to read that to get this story though. Contains Slash Yaoi MALEXMALE some voilence and bad words.
1. StupidOPENER

Okay, this is my sequel to "A Secret Worth Keeping" I will make it so if there is anything you will need to know from the last on it will be mentioned anyways but feel free to read the last one if you didn't and I'd love the reviews. If anyone has anything they want to see or just think that it would be good to add at anytime I may add unless I already have plans so tell me your ideas Okay I'm gonna shut up now and get on with the story!

Save Your Smile for Me

Stupid

The redhead laid his head on his lover's chest as they slept. Satoshi's eyes leisurely opened as he felt Daisuke violently move on his chest and murmur with small whines. Obviously this was an appalling nightmare. Tears began to stream from his eyes.

"No don't," He began to whisper. "Don't leave."

Satoshi's eyes began to look at the smaller boy with confusion. Then he pulled him nearer while he whispered, "Who is going?" in his ear as soft as he could and loud enough to only be heard by Daisuke.

Daisuke grunted and shifted more. "Satoshi . . . why??" he cried out.

Satoshi held Daisuke closer and tighter. "No, no, no, no. I would never leave. Daisuke wake up."

Daisuke shifted again. "Sato-shi,"

"Come on Dai, Wake Up." Satoshi said with the hope that is would wake him.

"Sato-shi I," Daisuke spoke in his slumber.

Satoshi blinked at the boy resting on him. _"Oh my god he's so cute! I love him; I need to make certain he knows that if he's frightened of me leaving . . . I can't let him fear that I have to make him trust I would Never Ever leave him." _Satoshi frowned at his thoughts.

Daisuke opened his eyes, to see Satoshi's gazing at his face with a warm gentle smile saying, Good Morning Sunshine I love you. "Satoshi?"

"I love you, I really do." He moved his head closer to the blushing redhead's and pushed his lips against his faintly hard enough to thrust Daisuke head back slightly.

Just then the bedroom door opened. "Good Morning Boys!" Mrs. Niwa jovially entered but as she saw the scene her bright beam went down and her eyes widened, while he jaw dropped. "DAISUKE!!"

Daisuke pulled away looking to his mother petrified. "M-mother, I can explain."

Satoshi looked as though it had no effect on him. "I guess I better pack my things huh?" He asked with a saddened tone. "I'm so sorry this is my entire fault Daisuke did nothing. He didn't even know I liked him that way when he asked if I could stay here and,"

Daisuke cut Satoshi off with a smile. "Actually mother," Daisuke said then paused and took a deep breath. "Okay the truth is I don't have a girlfriend. The past school year I was really going out with Satoshi. I don't know if you'll accept this but, I'm pretty positive that I . . ." Daisuke paused clenching his hands to fists gripping hard. "No, I know that I love him."

Satoshi's eyes widened as he heard the words coming out of Daisuke's mouth. "Dai-Daisuke, what are you doing?" Satoshi asked the younger and smaller teen that was starting to lean on him. Mrs. Niwa ran out of the room in shock as Daisuke's head rested on Satoshi's shoulder. Satoshi sat there in shock. "Well I'm gonna get going." Satoshi looked at Daisuke and then stared sincerely into his eyes. "I'm sorry I caused all the trouble, I shouldn't have done that. I do love you though." Satoshi said then slid away from Daisuke's grasp quickly then hurried to get dressed and started to pack his things up.

Daisuke sat there on the bed with his eyes swelling up with rage, bewilderment, worry, sorrow and the feeling that he's never get to see his Satoshi. The feeling that the way Satoshi looked at him before would fade away as they are forced to see others. The hurt it already began. "Satoshi," Daisuke began.

Satoshi stopped and looked at Daisuke. "I don't want to stay any longer. I don't want it to be harder than it is to leave. Plus my father is leaving for the states tomorrow and he's asked many times for me to come with him, I better go so it'll save us from having to be in school together." Satoshi's voice spoke staidly with complete understanding and total assurance.

Daisuke looked away. "I'm sorry for everything." He stood up and walked over to the mentally frozen Satoshi. He tenderly wrapped his arms around he delicately spoke the words he had been wanting to declare ever since they shared their first kiss on the ledge of the cliff by the ocean with the beautiful sunset. "I will always care for you. I'm going to wait for you to come back, please say you'll come back for me." Daisuke said pulling Satoshi closer.

"I don't know." Satoshi pushed Daisuke away and walked out the door. Daisuke fell to the floor in tears.

Satoshi walked out the front door with tears slowly gliding down his face. _"It's for the best. Hopefully he'll get over all this; I want him to have something better than me. He needs happiness and he could never have that with me. I love him so much that it's immoral. This is for the very best."_ Satoshi couldn't find the strength to smile. As he got into his car he let the tears come cascading down his face with intense breathing and gasps of grief.

Yeah I heightened my vocabulary. I read over this a few times to make sure I couldn't re-word or add anything to make it sound better so tell me what you think please!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Be Strong

Oh Wow I love the responses to the first Chapter I hope we can get more as we go along because the more the merrier right??

**Important**: I will NOT message anyone every time there is a new chapter if you want to be messaged just put it on the alert list please and thank you

Save Your Smiles for Me

Chapter Two

Be Strong

As Daisuke heard the car drive off, he jumped up and screamed. Then he totally fell to the floor he just laid there on his side in the middle of his bedroom. _"This all better be a bad nightmare! What the hell am I going to do?!"_ With those thoughts tears came pouring out. _"Should I go after him? No. I can make it. I need to be strong."_

Dark ran in the room. "Oh my fucking god! He really left!" Dark yelled in amazement, yet with fear and worry on the side. He started to be softer. "Oh, Daisuke . . . It'll be alright maybe he'll come back. If he really loves you he has a plan. Trust me, he's gonna wake up one day and realize what he lost and come running back." Dark walked over to Daisuke.

"No, get away, don't touch me!" Daisuke said as Dark tried to pry him off the floor. Then his voice fell to a faint whisper. "Just go away." It was pathetic. He felt pathetic, not to mention looked it too.

Dark just walked towards the door. "Well I understand what you're going through. If you want to talk I'll listen. If you need a ride anywhere I can drive you." He opened the door and took a step out then paused. "If you want or need something and don't want to go down stairs and face mom and dad, come get me." With that said Dark left the room, hurt and feeling very unwanted, but he understood.

Satoshi got out of his car and walked into his house. He walked up to the man he is forced to identify as Father. "I hope you're so fucking happy you're screaming on the inside." Satoshi irritably threw himself down on the couch next to his 'father'.

"I'm happy you decided to do what was right for Daisuke and yourself. It's nice of you to come to your senses for the one you love isn't it?" Satoshi's step father stated with his manipulative smirk, oh how Satoshi loathed that smile.

Satoshi glared to his father. "I'm merely doing this for Daisuke's sake." Satoshi looked away quickly and his harsh eyes saddened from Daisuke's face with stood in his head taunting him to go back and say sorry, explain or something but this way it made more sense. "I could care less if this helped me or made me happy. And we already know I hate you on the highest levels possible, so it's not for you." He spoke harshening his eyes and using a sharp angered tone.

"I know, I know. You'd rather me be dead that happy and all that shit." Mr. Hiwatari grinned to Satoshi. "Ready for America?"

Satoshi sighed and walked up the stairs to pack. "Yeah, yeah just let me pack. I'll be down in a few, but feel free to leave without me." Satoshi smiled in a very obviously pretending way.

The bluenette's step-father plopped down on the couch. "No chance of that. I know you won't follow if I did." He chuckled. "Like you say you're not a dog."

Satoshi rolled his eyes thinking, _"I hope he's okay. I already miss him. I have to act as though I could care less for his future to actually be good. I want him to hate me. I love him so much that I'm willing to do absolutely anything for him, or for his future. Even if he hates me for it, plus I'm no good for him. He doesn't know how much better he could do."_ Satoshi sighed laying folded clothes in a suitcase. He pulled a fainted picture out of his drawer. "Dai-suke . . ." He eyes saddened once again but this time he could feel a pain like someone was squeezing his heart and twisting it around. The picture was one they had taken of the class. Satoshi was actually smiling, Daisuke was holding onto his shoulder and the other arm was on Takeshi's. Takeshi of course was smiling.

Yikes. Sorry it took so long . . . I had a hard time with the hospital and boyfriend and studying. I won't let that bother me like that again. So Review


	3. Because of You

** song fics on here. Just e-mail them to me and use a disclaimer, the rules are posted on there, and tell your friends .**

Save your Smiles for me

Chapter 3

Because of you

Satoshi took the picture out of the frame and folded it several times. And slipped it into his pocket. He finished packing and rushed down the stairs. As the loaded the car his eyes went soft and then thoughts came pouring to him, _"He's worth more than this, to see him happy has been all I have wanted and now I can't even see it. My life was a wreck before I met him now it's all slowly falling back to place. I'll be in America by tomorrow morning and there'll be little chance to get back- well at least later he'll find out that I'm not what he deserves he needs more than what I can do. He needs someone…"_ Satoshi sighed as the car he rode in drove down the long streets and the sky slowly got darker and grew into the sparkling night.

"Okay Satoshi, are you ready we've got ten minutes to be on the plane." Mr. Hiwatari spoke quickly. They dropped off there things and headed for the plane.

"_Life's a race and I'm running-"_ Satoshi gripped the escalator's railing.

The airline's speaker's echoed, "The nine pm flight to America, New York City is now boarding." The female voice sounded so happy about Satoshi's last terrible moments in Japan.

"_I just keep running out-"_

"Hurry up Satoshi." Mr. Hiwatari smiled and Satoshi continued to follow his step-father with a hurt fake grin on his face, his thoughts filled his head, the people rushing and shoving each other around him. The muffled laughing and chatter around him made him feel sick. "Almost there."

"_I just can't wait, I just keep going."_

They stood in line to board the plane and as the showed their passports to the young woman who's voice rang in the speakers once more, "Last call for New York City's nine pm flight."

"_I'm running out of time."_ Satoshi's eyes became harsh as he looked up to his step father he had never seen it before, his father had a sort of happiness in his eyes. He had won, he really won. The flight took off maybe about ten minutes later.

**Four Years Later**

"No thank you," A red haired young man spoke smiling to the woman in the shop he was now exiting with a large brown paper bag. He rushed along the snow covered streets. Cars rushed passed him. The sky was slowly dropping the sun under the ocean's cold dead still waters. The house he entered soon after was dark and warm; he flicked a few switches one by one the house slowly flickered to brightness.

He clicked a button on the answering machine the voice spoke, "You have three new messages and one old message." There was a little pause. "Today, at five twenty four pm."

Then another voice rang after, "Hey, Daisuke it's me Takeshi. I haven't heard from you for like a week I just need to know if you're okay. I won't be at home so you'll have to call my cell. If you ever get a chance I'd love to hear from you."

The female machine's voice spoke again, "Today at six fifteen pm."

A very familiar voice spoke up, "This is Dr. Mizuki calling about your appointment tomorrow at noon. It has been cancelled and I would like to talk about rescheduling it. If you could give me a call back sometime before seven tonight or after eight am tomorrow it would be great thanks bye." There was a light clicking sound after the voice had faded away. Daisuke had been putting away the things in the bag slowly and listening to the messages.

"Today at eight fifty-four pm."

There was a soft fuzzy sound as the message started. Then a few seconds later a male voice that hadn't been very normal for Daisuke to hear began. "I finally found you. I've been looking for you for months now. Please call me back whenever you can I don't care what time at all I just would like to talk to you. Oh this is Satoshi Hiwatari."

Daisuke set the last box slowly in the cabinet as the message ended. Hearing that voice after such a long time shocked him. He rushed over and grabbed the phone scrolling through the caller ID with the knob and dialed his number quickly. The phone rang and rang. Several more times it rang. Then voice came again, "You've reached the Hiwatari residence and I'll get back to you whenever I can please leave a message. "Satoshi, I just got you're message it's Daisuke-"

The phone was answered as soon as his name slipped out of his mouth. "Daisuke!" Satoshi's voice rang into the phone. "It feels like it's been forever."


End file.
